Frankie
Frankie Lino is the tertiary antagonist of Shark Tale. He is Don Lino's son and Lenny's older brother. He is voiced by Michael Imperioli. Frankie disapproved of Lenny's compassionate nature and although he did love him, he had no qualms about hitting him, despite his mother telling him and Lenny that they shouldn't hit each other. Frankie was later killed when an anchor dropped on him while he was chasing Oscar in an attempt to eat him; his last words to Lenny was, "Moron." when his brother told him the reason why he was cold was because they, as sharks, are coldblooded. During Frankie's state funeral, he was wrapped after the Egyptian-styled embalming. All the sharks, including Lino, mourned and they buried Frankie by opening the fragile box and put him into the burial site for him who died. Later on, the wrapped Frankie floated into the surface. Biography In Shark Tale Coming soon! Personality Vicious, bloodthirsty, an aggressive killer shark, and a true great white, Frankie was the complete opposite of Lenny in personality: Unlike his brother, Frankie wouldn't hesitate to eat any fish if he was hungry and he often got exasperated by Lenny being reluctant to kill anything. He did love and care for his brother, but he sometimes hit him and never hesitated to do so. Frankie was also mean and cruel to Lenny sometimes; at one point in the film, when Frankie jokes to Lino that Lenny being born was an accident, Lenny responds to this by laughing sarcastically and telling Frankie he is a "comic genius". Frankie would sometimes box with his father, which he liked to do. Frankie had close relationships with many of his relatives, including his parents (his and Lenny's mother was never seen in the movie, due to her being away for quite a while) just as they were completely devastated by his passing. Appearance Frankie was a muscular great white shark. He has a notch in his dorsal fin and a scar on his left cheek. Trivia *At one point in the film, he is seen at the restaurant eating oyster shells, but real-life sharks eat meat. Gallery 12.jpg Shark Tale Frankie Eating.png|Frankie eating with his father and Lenny at the restaurant Shark Tale Frankie with Lenny.png|Frankie with Lenny Frankie the Shark.png|"That's it! I've had it up to here!" Shark Tale Frankie Hits Lenny.png|Frankie slaps Lenny Frankie's Death.png|Frankie dying in Lenny's fins Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-3977.jpg|Frankie's corpse floating right up to the surface Oscar next to the dead Frankie.jpg|Oscar with Frankie Dead. Lino's wife sobbing on his shoulder during Frankie's funeral.jpg|Don Lino's mother sobbing silently on Don Lino's father's left shoulder at their grandson, Frankie's funeral ceremony Shark Tale Lenny Mourning Frankie.jpg|Dead Frankie. Shark Tale Frankie Dead.png|Flying Frankie. Frankiedeath.jpg|Frankie with Lenny who didn't kill him. An anchor did it. pl:Frankie Category:Characters Category:Shark Tale characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Animals Category:Sea animals Category:Fish Category:Sharks Category:Sons Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Teenagers Category:Those Crush to death Category:Those killed at the middle Category:Bullies Category:Brothers